


Just Friends

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: After a run-in with another co-worker, Javi proves that you're the only one he wants.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all see that scene in season 2, episode 3??? Changed my life.

The Embassy was bustling as you sat down on the hallway bench. A lot had gone on that day, every department was up in arms about something. It was hard to keep up. You were thankful to finally get a break from filing paperwork, even if it was only a half hour. Lunch had to be cut short so you could get back to work.

So you sat on the bench, sandwich in your lap, as you sipped water from a cup with a straw. Your eyes watched as all sorts of well-dressed people hurried past you. You were thankful you weren’t one of them. You couldn’t even imagine what kind of stress some of them were under. You turned your eyes away and focused on your lunch. Until you heard someone calling your name. From a little ways off, you saw a woman approaching you. You recognized her, but couldn’t remember her name like she could yours. You knew she worked as a secretary of some sort, but you didn’t know for who. You honestly didn’t know why she was coming to talk to you, but you went along with it.

“Is someone sitting here?” She asked, pointing to the empty spot next to you on the bench.

With a bite of your sandwich in your mouth, you opted to shaking your head back and forth instead of talking. The woman sat down next to you. Her breathing was heavy and you put it together that she was worn out, which was understandable. Before you could even get a word out, she began talking about some of the things that happened that day. You simply smiled and nodded your head as you ate your food. You had no idea why this woman was talking to you. You’d only talked to her a handful times in the few years that you worked at the Embassy, and it was only in passing or when she needed something filed.

“And then I had to deal with this asshole DEA agent before I could go on break,” that sentence caught your ear amongst all the other things she’d mentioned.

You arched one eyebrow. “What DEA agent?”

You dealt with the DEA everyday, one agent in particular, and knew the DEA weren’t exactly the nicest in the building. But you wanted to know which one she was referring to.

“Javier Peña,” she answered.

That was the one. Your eyes darted to the cup of water you still had in your hand. You took a sip from the straw and tried to keep a straight face.

“You’re not the only one who thinks he’s an asshole.”

The woman began to nod her head up and down. “Oh, I know he’s a huge jerk. I can’t stand the sight of him sometimes, I can’t believe some of the things I’ve heard about him.”

“Like what?” You retorted.

The woman looked around, making sure it was safe for her to say. “Someone told me he sleeps with his informants, can you believe that?”

Your eyes widened at her words. “Wow, I can’t believe it.”

You found humor in the fact that you were just going along with what she was saying. As she continued talking, you let your mind wander to all those nights where you found yourself with Javier in between your legs. You weren’t an informant of his, you were just a friend that turned into something more over time. Like many others, you thought Javier was an asshole when you first started working at the Embassy.

You couldn’t pinpoint exactly when everything started between you and Javi. It all seemed like such a blur by then. One day you were hearing all the negative things people had to say about him, then somehow you two formed a connection through filing his paperwork, only to form a friendship that quickly turned into something more. It was strange how fast things could change in such a short amount of time.

He wasn’t your boyfriend, and you were okay with that. You both understood each other and were there for the other when they needed it. Maybe it was a relationship. You didn’t know. But what you did know was that it was something that you neither of you told anybody about. Nobody at the Embassy really needed to know about it, plus being in relationships with coworkers was sometimes frowned upon. You both liked that it was something only you two knew about.

“So what’s going on with you and Javier?” The woman’s unexpected question ripped you from your thoughts and brought you back into reality. “You two seem close.”

Now that you heard. You furrowed your eyebrows, wondering why the hell this woman was even bringing that up. After a few seconds of silence, the woman started talking again. You noticed the Embassy crowd had died down, which made her voice sound louder.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about,” she started in. “I see the way you two look at each other. You two are together quite a bit.”

How the _hell_ did this woman know all this? You barely knew her and yet, she was acting like a damn detective about you and Javi’s relationship. Sitting there next to her, you knew you couldn’t be rude and question her about why she was prying into your business. You knew it was best to just let it go.

“We’re… just friends,” you mumbled before taking another sip of water. You were thankful she started nodding her head, not even giving it a second thought.

“I was just asking, dear, no need to get all worried. I just couldn’t imagine anyone _wanting_ to be in a relationship with someone like him,” she began to laugh.

You chuckled along with her, hoping she wouldn’t hear the fake tone you held in your laughter. As she was still laughing, began to pack up your things, noticing that it was time to get back to work. You made a mental note to not talk to that woman in the future.

“I should get going,” you awkwardly stated as you got up from the bench.

“Oh, I understand. I should be getting back to work as well,” she stood up next to you. “It was nice talking to you. We should talk more!”

You smiled and nodded your head, before turning around in the opposite direction, hurrying back to work.

——

Javier’s office door was wide open as you walked in. People were leaving the building as the day was coming to a close. It became a normal thing for you to go to Javi’s office at the end of the day, mostly just so you could walk out with him. All you kept thinking about was what that woman had said to you earlier. Because of that, you decided to close the door behind you, even though you weren’t going to be there long.

“Hola, cariño,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on the open file in front of him.

You blushed to yourself upon hearing the nickname and returned a solemn “hello”. You took a seat on his desk, near the edge, like you always did if he was finishing his work. Javier gave a tired sigh and closed the file, willing to give it up for the night.

“How was work today?” He inquired as he lazily leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes. Your eyes took in the sight of him, noticing that he wore the light blue shirt you took a liking to.

You inhaled deeply, thinking over your day. Besides talking to that nosy secretary, your day was pretty uneventful. You didn’t want to bring up the secretary, thinking it might upset him for some reason. Plus, you really didn’t want to talk about it.

“It was okay. A little more busy than usual, but we got a lot done,” you replied.

As you were talking, Javi took his turn at looking you over. He noticed how your skirt was a little above your knees, while your button up white blouse was loose and tucked in. He wasn’t hating this outfit at all. His eyes stayed fixed on you as silence overcame the office. You could feel your cheeks grow warm, noticing the silence.

You cleared your throat. “What about you? How’s the Escobar case?”

Javi blinked a couple times, pulling himself out of his trance. He began to nod his head as he sat up in his chair.

“We’re still in the same spot we’ve always been in, just waiting for some new leads,” he answered as he slid his wheeled chair closer to you. Right then, he didn’t care about work.

You watched as he leaned against the desk, propping himself up with his elbow. With a small smile, you reached your hand out and gently ruffled his dark locks. It was nice to just enjoy each other’s company instead of rushing out of the office like you normally had. His hand came to rest on your thigh, nonchalantly. Your breathing paused for a brief moment, but went back to normal when he started talking.

“Just friends, huh?”

You froze, feeling your body tense up when you heard him say it. You could feel your stomach churn, despite the fact that Javier didn’t sound upset. His brown eyes met yours, only for you to turn your head in embarrassment.

“Let me guess…” you turned your head and went over the whole conversation again in your head. “She told you?”

Javier shook his head. “I overheard.”

You squinted your eyes at him. “How? And how did I not notice you walking by?”

The DEA agent began to chuckle. He rolled his chair back and stood up from his seat. It only took a few steps for him to be right in front of you. Your knees brushed against the front of his jeans, both of your gazes were fixed on each other. He was so _distracting_. It was no wonder you couldn’t pay attention to that woman earlier, you were too busy thinking about Javi.

“Relax, hermosa,” he chuckled before placing a kiss on your forehead. “I’m fine with being just friends.”

Your eyes widened as you recoiled away, creating space between your head and his. Javier tried his best to hide a smirk, but soon failed.

“What else did you want me to say?” You gasped, which turned into a laugh. “‘Yeah, I’m fucking the DEA agent that you hate, lady.’ Is that what I should’ve told her?”

Javier softly snickered. “Of course not. I just think it’s funny she asked about me, that’s all, considering she hates me.”

He leaned in closer, forehead lightly touching yours. His hands reached out, barely grasping the fabric of your skirt.

“Javi,” you intervened. He pulled away, only to have your eyes meet his. “If it helps I don’t hate you, even if you are just my friend.”

His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face upon hearing your teasing words. Without even thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. A small squeak of surprise came from you, but you no sooner found yourself kissing him back. Javier gently placed both of his hands on your thighs, giving them a light squeeze in the process.

Your hands found their place on the back of his head, fingers raking through his dark locks as you deepened the kiss. Javi slipped in between your parted legs and pulled you closer to him. You groaned softly against his lips as your kisses became sloppy and heated with each passing second. Both of you had a certain eagerness about you in this instance. His hands balled the frill-like fabric of your skirt as he kissed you hungrily. You wrapped your legs around the back of his thighs, keeping you both in one spot.

Javier let go of your skirt and his hands trailed to your white blouse. Your mouthes broke apart for his focus to go to your buttons. You both watched with dilated eyes as Javier undid the buttons of your shirt, revealing your laced white bra to him. His breath hitched as he drank in the sight of you, unable to get enough. You shrugged the blouse off your shoulders, letting it fall to the surface you were sitting on. Without any second thoughts, you helped yourself to the front of Javier’s blue shirt. It was only the _polite_ thing do since he helped you take your shirt off.

“Are you still thinking about what that secretary said?” Javi asked, face just inches from yours.

Before you could answer, his lips met the crook of your neck. You closed your eyes, relaxing into the feeling he was providing. Javi began kissing and licking your heated skin as you struggled to answer him. You knew he was persistent, so it wasn’t easy to go without answering him. You placed one hand on the top of his head, fingers grasping his locks once more.

“N-No…” you muttered, right before moaning softly as Javi’s teeth gently met your sensitive skin.

Truth be told, you’d thought about it all day. You wondered why that secretary would even think that you and Javi were together. Nobody knew. So why did she ask?

“I’m sensing some jealousy, querida mía,” he whispered against your skin.

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your clothed breast, which only distracted you more. Your legs tensed around him, as his actions didn’t cease. Javier’s fingers kneaded the flesh of your breast, teasing you to no end.

“I’m n-not jealous,” you stammered.

The warmth of his bare skin engulfed your own as his mouth trailed down. His lips met your collarbone, making you tilt your head back farther. You gave a low groan when you felt his tongue glide across your collarbone. Your fingers pressed into the surface of the desk, trying to keep yourself together. You’d been on edge all day. If you were being honest, you weren’t jealous, you were _defensive_.

The woman had looked to be a few years older than you- she definitely acted like it. You knew how other women were, wanting something that someone else had, and pretending to be all smug about it. The idea that she could actually like Javi was what stuck with you. It wouldn’t be a surprise to you, a lot of women around the Embassy did. And it wasn’t like you had any control over any of it. You and Javier weren’t dating, so if he did want something with someone else, there was nothing you could do about it.

“I don’t like her,” Javi reassured you, his breath fanning over your heated skin. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

You knew Javier wasn’t one to beat around the bush, and on top of that, he always knew when or if you were upset about something. This was one of those moments. He knew he held the reputation for being an asshole around the Embassy. The only person who really didn’t see him that way was _you._ And even then, it took a lot of time to change your mind about that.

You brought your hand up to press against his chest, causing him to stand up before you. You sat up straight on the desk, breath heavy as you tried to prepare what you wanted to say. A mix of emotions ran rampant in your head, trying to process what he’d just said. Knowing him, you assumed it was a spur of the moment thing to say.

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better,” you muttered, eyes darting away from him and to the floor.

Javier let out a low, almost downtrodden, huff. He didn’t know what to say. You kept looking up at him, and then away, waiting for him to say something in return. You were insecure, to put it bluntly. Javi had many women in the past, and sure you’d been with a few men, but no one like him.

“It’s the truth, baby,” he muttered back. “I only like you.”

You believed him, but your thoughts continued running about your head. Javi’s heart began to swell with sympathy as he gazed upon you. He was telling the truth, but he didn’t know how to make it any more clear for you. You began to shake your head, feeling stupid as the silence fell over you. You hopped off the desk, grabbed your shirt, and started to put it back on.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” you stammered. “I believe you, Javier, I just- I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Just as you were turned around, you felt a strong grip meet your forearm, turning you back to face the DEA agent. Your eyes were as big as saucers as you were just millimeters away from his face. You didn’t pull yourself away as you breathed calmly. His eyes were almost black with lust as he eyed you. Your shirt was still unbuttoned, revealing what he’d been staring at just moments ago. His cock hardened in the confines of his pants, wanting nothing more than to get his hands on you again.

“There’s no need to be sorry, querida,” he whispered, his voice sweet yet firm at the same time. “Let me prove it to you.”

Your doe-like eyes met his, nodding slowly as your stomach coiled with excitement. Javier cautiously reached one hand out and placed it under your shirt, at your waist. Both of you leaned in toward each other and brought your lips together. You shut your eyes as you kissed each other deeply. Javi pulled you closer to him, bodies colliding together. Your lips parted against his, feeling things grow more intense than before. You wrapped your arms around his neck and both of his hands rested on your waist.

Javier’s fingers moved up and down the smooth skin of your waist. Compared to him, you were always so soft and sweet, which always left him mesmerized. A few minutes passed before Javi decided to lift you up and carry you back over to his desk. The warmth of his chest brought you comfort as you broke your kiss apart. You rested your head on his shoulder and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“I’ve got you, novia,” he whispered softly against the shell of your ear, making you close your eyes again at his reassuring words.

When he made it to his desk, he held you with one arm and swiped everything off his desk, leaving nothing but a bare surface in his wake. He then set you down gently and guided you to lay down on the empty desk. Your shirt fell open at the sides, revealing that white bra to Javi again. He moved to where he could stand between your slightly parted legs, spreading them a little farther apart.

Javier leaned in, closing the space between your bodies. Your lips met his as he pressed one hand to the surface of the desk while the other clutched your thigh. His nimble fingers kneaded the plush skin on your thigh. His teeth grazed against your bottom lip before he nibbled gently on the skin. You exhaled slowly, a soft groan of his name slipped past your lips. Javier grasped your thigh slightly harder and slid you closer to him. You parted your thighs a little more, allowing the bulge in his pants to press against your clothed slick. He moaned against your bottom lip and rutted his hips forward, making you sigh in return.

Javier pulled himself away, leaving you to gasp and heavily huff. You didn’t say anything as Javi stood over you. You followed his eyes until they reached your skirt that had trailed up your thighs. He brought his steady fingers to the end of your skirt and folded it upward, revealing matching white laced panties that went along with your bra. He could see the evidence of your arousal on the fabric of your panties, his breath hitched as he took in the sight.

Your eyes met Javier’s brown ones as he looked up at you. Without breaking eye contact with him, you parted your legs even more, inviting him to do as he pleased. Javier rose both eyebrows, and cautiously reached one hand out. The tips of his fingers slid themselves against the skin on your inner thigh. You wiggled your leg just slightly upon feeling it tickle against your skin. Javi chuckled to himself when he saw your reaction. His fingers formed circles on the flesh, only making you grow impatient.

“Javi,” you huffed, a smile tugging at the ends of your mouth.

He smirked, liking how you reacted to his teasing. He knew what he was doing.

“ _Paciencia, mi dulce,”_ his voice was hushed. He always put you over himself and this time was no different. His dark eyes met yours again and he kept his hand in its place on your thigh. “Tell me what you want, cariño.” Javier wasn’t one for wanting someone to beg for anything, he just wanted to hear you say what you desired.

“God,” you stuttered as your cheeks turned a bright pink. “Touch me, Javi.”

Those three words spurred him on to give you exactly what you needed. His began to ghost over the laced waistband of your panties, your hips moving slightly under his touch. The warmth between your thighs grew heavier as one finger trailed down the front of your panties. You let out a shaky breath when his finger skimmed over your clothed clit. Javi tilted his head as he gently pressed his finger against the bundle of nerves. You held back a moan by biting down on your bottom lip.

“Jesus, Javi,” you heavily squeaked. You gasped you felt his hand pull your panties to the side. His benign fingers dipped into your weeping cunt, eliciting a soft cry from your quivering lips. You whimpered his name again as his fingers teased over your folds.

Javier brought his free hand up to your waistband and yanked the article of clothing down your thighs and past your knees. You felt them fall off your legs on their own, landing on the floor. You heard Javi inhale sharply to himself as he took in the full sight of your arousal- something that was only for him. His fingers made their way to your entrance and moved in teasing circles. You tilted your neck back against the desk, longing to feel his fingers inside of you. Javi kept his fingers pressed against your arousal as he knelt down in front of you.

He took his hands away, only to be met with soft whimpers at the loss of contact. You propped yourself up on your elbows to get a good look at the agent. Javier brought himself upward slightly to where his warm breath met the smooth skin of your stomach. One hand rested on your thigh while the other grasped the waistband of your skirt. He folded his fingers into the waistband of your skirt and shifted the black material down your legs, removing it completely.

Your moans were short and consistent as you felt him press his lips against your stomach. He began licking just below your navel, moaning against your skin as he did so.

“ _Eres tan hermosa,_ ” he whispered against your skin. You’d been around him long enough to know what he’d said, since he repeated it quite often.

You watched as he lowered himself toward your throbbing arousal, his tongue glided along your skin until he reached his destination. Both of his hands clutched your thighs as he positioned your legs over his shoulders. Your legs trembled against his shoulders as he planted heated kisses on your inner thighs. His brown eyes shot up to catch a quick glimpse at you before pulling you onto his mouth.

You let yourself fall back against the desk as you arched your body underneath his touch. Javi’s tongue delved into your wet core as incoherent moans and pleas fell past your lips. Your hands were swift to find the top of his head. Your fingers tugged on his dark tufts of hair, making Javier groan against your heated arousal. His tongue licked your soaked folds as his nose swiped against your clit.

Your head was spinning- unable to fathom the pleasures being given to you between your spread thighs. He was unrelenting in his actions as he wanted to make sure you felt good. The heel of your foot dug into his back as you choked on your own moans. Both of his hands let go of your thighs, but your legs remained on his shoulders.

Javier let out a deep groan against your arousal as his tongue started lapping at your clit. Your eyes squeezed shut, focusing on not coming undone right then. That objective became increasingly difficult when Javi teasingly circled a finger around your entrance. Your toes curled as you yearned for him to dip his fingers inside of you and provide you with the pleasure you desired.

“Javier…” you whimpered, close to begging. He moaned against your core again, absolutely loving how he made you act.

Javi didn’t look up at you as he continued his ministrations. The circles around your entrance came to a halt, only for him to dip two fingers inside. You threw your head back and moaned in response as you instinctively clenched around his fingers. You tugged harder on his dark locks, orgasm just within reach. His fingers began to move in and out of your entrance, pumping slowly as you were nearing your end. Javier pulled his mouth away, only to be met with a desperate whimper from you.

His half lidded, dark eyes shot up at you, seeing how your lips were parted and eyes were closed tight as you mewled under his touch.

“Come on, baby,” he encouraged you, only to be met with your walls clenching again as you came on his fingers. You grunted heavily, seeing stars as your orgasm pulsated through your body. Endless whimpers fell past your parted lips as Javi continued encouraging you. “That’s it, baby. Relax, hermosa.”

Your heavy breaths filled the office as you came down from your high. Javier slowly pulled his fingers out, making you coo at the slight friction. You lay there on the desk, breathless, and Javi rose to his feet in front of you. After a few moments, you sat up, facing Javi. You gazed up at him, eyes filled with lust and desire. Javier gulped when your slightly trembling hands reached out and touched his bare chest. The palms of your hands were flat against his bronze skin as you moved them along his chest. He exhaled slowly when he felt your hands go lower.

You pursed your lips when you made it to his belt. You turned your focus to the bulge at the front of his pants instead. Javier’s breathing hitched when you teased a finger over his jeans. His erection pressed against the interior of his jeans, aching for attention. You then rubbed palm against the rough material of his jeans, making a moan slip from him.

“Maybe you need this more than I do, baby,” you teased him as your hands came up to his belt. Javier let out a shaky breath as you pried his belt apart at the buckle. You hummed contently before your fingers met the button of his jeans. That’s when he stopped you. Your eyes widened when he put his hands around your wrists.

“Stand up, querida,” he instructed. He kept his hands on your wrists as you didn’t hesitate to stand up. He pulled you in close, your chests pressed against each other, and let go of your wrists when he caught your lips with his. You were already feeling the heat grow again between your legs as you sloppily kissed Javi.

You could briefly taste yourself on his lips as Javier kissed you deeply and groaned softly against your mouth. He placed his hands on your hips while you rested yours on his shoulders. You didn’t kiss him for long, as he had other ideas. In one swift move, he broke your lips apart and turned you around, hands keeping their place on your hips. You were breathing heavily again as your hands found the edge of the desk.

Javier moved in close to where the front of his jeans rubbed against one side of your ass. He groaned at the friction as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You began to sigh as he kissed along your shoulder blade to the crook of your neck. You tilted your head to give him more room. Javier’s hand invaded the space between your bodies, helping himself to the unbuttoned shirt you still had on. He slid it down your body by grasping it at your other shoulder, without pulling away from your neck. You helped him by wiggling out of the shirt, leaving you with nothing but your bra on.

Javier continued pressed his lips into the sensitive skin on your neck as one hand wrangled with the back of your bra. The bulge in his pants was pressed firmly against one of your ass cheeks, making both of you moan in unison for a brief moment. When he finally got your bra undone, you let it fall down your arms until it landed on the desk in front of you. He couldn’t help but snake one of his hands around the front of your body, cupping your breast in his hand.

“Christ, baby, you are a gorgeous sight,” he whispered in your ear. His thumb grazed over your hardened nipple, only to be met with a low moan from you in response.

Javi gave your neck a few more kisses while he teased and fondled your breast. You were becoming more of a mess than you were before. Javier rolled his hips against the flesh of your ass, cock twitching inside his pants as he groaned deeply. He finally pulled himself away, knowing that both of you were in need of what would inevitably be next. His hand trailed from your breast back to your hips.

You looked over your shoulder when Javi stepped back to unbutton his jeans. You watched with lust filled eyes as he pushed his pants down to his thighs, freeing his cock from its confines. You kept your eyes on him as he stepped forward again. The head of his cock brushed against your ass as he guided one of his hands to the wetness between your legs.

“Fuck,” he grunted, his voice low and gravelly. “ _Estas tan mojada_.”

You bit down on your bottom lip and your eyes almost rolled back. He pushed his fingers deeper into your folds, feeling just how wet you were for him. You wiggled your ass back a little, coming in contact with his cock again. Javi sighed deeply before pulling his fingers away and placing both hands on your hips. With one hand, Javi teasingly guided the head of his cock against your arousal. You gave a high pitched sigh that quickly turned into a moan. Your folds fluttered as he continued teasing you, almost to the point that you couldn’t stand it.

“Javi, please,” you moaned, not caring if you sounded like you were begging. “I-I need you…”

You were unable to finish your sentence as Javier lined himself up with your entrance and pushed his hips forward. His cock sank into your entrance, both of you groaning deeply as he inched himself deeper. Your walls stretched around his throbbing cock as endless moans filled the office. You pressed your fingers into the surface of the desk as he bottomed out. Javier grunted and gripped your hips tightly in his hands as he moved you along his cock.

Your mouth fell open as he thrust into you, keeping a moderate pace. Shaky breaths fell from your lips as Javi palmed over your hips and ass. Your moans melded together with Javi’s, sort of echoing through the room. God forbid anyone actually _heard_ you. You’d never hear the end of it. Suddenly, your ass was met with a harsh slap, breaking you from your thoughts. You tilted your head back, groaning loudly. Javi’s hand smoothed over where he’d slapped you, but soon repeated the action as he continued his unrelenting strokes.

“ _Fuck,_ Javi,” you cried out as your head fell forward, chin meeting your own chest.

Javier gave a short grunt before snapping his hips forward, harder this time. Sweat had formed all over your body and your legs began to tremble. You squeaked out a high pitched moan as Javi hit the perfect spot inside of you that had you seeing stars. Javi’s hands were like an iron grip on your hips and you were certain there would be visible marks the next day.

His hips slapped against your skin as he started pounding into you. You were both more than close at this point. Javier mumbled some things to himself in Spanish as he kept up his thrusting. Javier suddenly pulled you up, causing you to let go of the desk. Your back was pressed against his chest, the warmth of your bodies combined as he held you close. One hand held onto your hip while the other grasped one of your breasts for a moment.

You then felt his hand move from your breast to your neck, barely grasping around your throat. Your hand came over top of the hand that was on your throat, wanting to hold onto it. His heavy, ragged breath fanned over the shell of your ear, as you moaned ceaselessly. Javier continued pounding until you reached your peak without warning. You clenched around his cock as you came, moaning his name as you did so. You shut your eyes tight as shockwaves rushed through your body that slowly carried you to bliss.

Javier groaned your name as he gave a few more thrusts into you, so close to his own climax. His moans turned into deep guttural noises as he reached his own peak. His motions came to a pause as he came inside of you. He rested his chin on your shoulder and held you close to him as he rode out his orgasm. You clutched his hand that was still against your throat as you came down from your second high of the evening.

After a few moments, you both let go of each other. You stumbled forward and caught yourself and leaned against the desk. Javier was by your side in an instant, trying to help you up.

“Easy there, cariño,” he chuckled as he helped you to your feet. You chuckled at your own foolishness and soon found yourself wobbling as you made your way around the desk. Javier tucked himself back into his jeans while you scavenged around for your clothes.

Javier opened one of his desk drawers and his hands started shuffling around until he was able to find what he needed. You watched as Javi put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it with his lighter. He took a long drag off of it as he eyed you. You put your clothes back on, your breathing still on the heavy side.

“I guess you proved your point,” you muttered, holding back a giggle.

Javier cocked an eyebrow, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he was buttoning up his shirt. You pursed your lips as he walked toward you, his eyes wandering up and down your body. He removed the cigarette from his mouth as he got closer to you. Javi wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you against his body. Your hand clutched his forearm as he pressed a kiss to your lips, making you softly moan.

“Of course, querida,” he mumbled before kissing you again. “I’d do anything to prove that you’re the only one I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending kinda sucked, my apologies. anyway, there's more where that came from. :)  
> mandohatesdroids is my tumblr.


End file.
